Remedy
by valerie.a.r.k
Summary: After Ted Lupin's parents die in a shooting he's willing to do everything it takes to find the murderer and have his revenge. So when a group of mutants approaches him, saying they know the person responsible for his parents' murder, he doesn't need to think twice before joining them. Mutant AU rated T because I'm careful.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) while reading this, please keep in mind that I'm only twelve and English is not my native language.

disclaimer: The first Harry Potter books were written before was even born, so no, I do not own this.

Ted Lupin was sitting behind his desk- again- staring at the screen of his laptop- again- and frantically searching the internet, looking for anything on last week's shooting that he didn't know yet. He finally found an article that he hadn't read yet, and of course, at that moment the buzzer rang. He stood up and almost fell over a stack of dirty plates on the ground. Cursing inwardly he walked down the hall, changing his hair colour from electric blue to a dark brown, and opened the door. In front of him stood three people who seemed to be only a little younger than he was, two girls and one boy. The girl to the left had light, strawberry blonde hair, pale, freckled skin, and striking blue eyes the girl in the middle looked the same, only with blonde hair. And the boy also had blonde hair, but with light blue highlights. "What do you want?" he asked. The blonde girl took a step towards him, "Are you Ted Lupin?" she asked. "Yes… And you are?" "Victoire Weasley, this is my sister Dominique and my brother Hugo," she answered pointing at the boy and girl next to her. "Can we come in? We need to talk." "About what?" ted asked warily. "About your parents."

…..

Ted motioned for them to make themselves comfortable on the couch. They sat down and Victoire began speaking again, "We are here on behalf of The Order Of The Phoenix, a group of mutants who all have the same goal: Avenge those we lost." Ted looked puzzled, "And what does this have to do with me?" Victoire gave him a soft smile "Your parents were once part of our organization. They were there when it started, back when we were just a group that defended mutant rights. I was told they left The Order when you were born. We heard about their death a couple of days ago and we have tried to contact you since then." Ted was silent for a moment, then he looked up to meet her eyes, "Why? Why did you want to find me so badly?" "because we want you to join us, to help us bring down the person responsible for not only your parents' murder, but many others too. Not one mutant is safe till he's locked up for good." Ted took a moment to think about that. "If I join you, you're going to have to tell me more about this person. Because you don't seem to want to tell me much about him." Victoire nodded at this "We have orders to bring you to our leaders, so they can explain everything to you." "well then I'm in"

….

Ted was in the back of the car with Hugo, Victoire was driving. "Oh, and by the way," Hugo said, "you don't have to look all professional, you can keep your hair blue." Ted frowned at this, "how do you know I changed my hair colour before opening the door?" Hugo let out a laugh. "That's my mutation, I can see through anything," he said with a smirk. Ted laughed too, and while laughing unconsciously changed his hair back to its usual blue state. Hugo stopped laughing and stared at him in awe. "Wow, that's awesome!" he exclaimed, "can you just change into anything you want?!" Ted answered by turning himself into a perfect copy of Hugo. Hugo's jaw about hit the floor. "No way! Is my nose really that large!" he all but screamed. Ted laughed at that and changed back to his usual self. He was sure he was going to be good friends with Hugo.

(A/N) So, what did you think? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

After a three hour drive - they got stuck in the terrible London traffic - they finally arrived at 'the headquarters'. Teddy looked up at the house with a puzzled look on his face, it looked perfectly normal. The only not normal think he could see, was that the curtains were closed in literally every window. Victoire saw the look on his face and laughed, "I know, it looks perfectly normal. It's my uncle's house." Ted nodded, "Doesn't he find it irritating that the headquarters are literally in his house?" "Well, as you can see, the house is pretty big", Victoire answered, "so no, he doesn't have a problem with it."

...

Dominique opened the door and Ted followed her inside. They enter a dark hallway with green wallpaper, and a thick carpet on the floor. But even though it's so dark, it still has a homey feel to it, there are old children's drawings pinned to the wall and there's a rainbow of coats on the coat rack. Ted shrugged off his leather jacket and put it on the coat rack, Dominique, Victoire and Louis following his example. "Everyone is probably having dinner, down in the kitchen at the moment," Dominique said. She walked down the hallway and motioned for Ted to follow her. He could hear voices happily chatting through the door at the end of the hallway, But he couldn't make out any words. Dominique opened the door, and they were welcomed by the soft yellow glow of the chandelier that was hanging above the table where about 16 people were sat. All the heads turned to look at them, well mostly at him, and at least seven freckled redheads were staring at him. Victoire took a step forward, "Family, this is Ted Lupin - Ted, this is my family." He was greeted by a chorus of "Hey Ted's" and after that, everyone turned back to their food and former conversations. Victoire went to sit on one end of the table and motioned for Teddy to come sit next to her. He sat down next to her and grabbed a plate. On his other side was an extremely pale boy, with hair so blond it was almost white. Ted turned and shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Ted" he said "I'm Scorpius" came the answer, "And this is Albus" he said, pointing at the black-haired, green-eyed boy next to him. Albus waved and turned back to the person on his other side. "Can you maybe tell me everyone's name?" Ted asked Victoire, "I'll try to remember all of them." Victoire nodded and pointed at a man with messy black hair, glasses, and a strange scar on his forehead. "That's Harry Potter, my uncle and also one of our leaders." she explained, "The red haired woman next to him is Ginny Potter, his wife. Across from Ginny is Ron Weasley, also one of the leaders. And the dark-skinned woman next to him is his wife Hermione Granger-Weasley, the third and last of our leaders." she said, pointing at each of them. "The other dark skinned woman is Angelina Weasley, also an aunt of mine. Next to her is George Weasley, be careful around him, he pranks everyone." Victoire gave him a moment to let all of that sink in, and then continued, pointing at a woman who looked exactly like her (except for the fact that she didn't have freckles.) "that's my mother, Fleur Weasley, and the man with the scars on his face is Bill Weasley, my father." she said, " Well, you know me, Dominique and Louis. And it seems you've also met Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. The girl Albus is talking to is Rose Granger-Weasley. Across from them are Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter. The girl Dom is talking to is Roxanne Weasley, and next to her is Fred Weasley, he's talking to James Potter." Ted nodded and let all the information sink in for a moment. "This is kind of a family business isn't it?" he asked. Victoire shook her head "not really no, we have other members, but they don't come over very often. And Scorpius isn't really family either." she answered his question. They were interrupted by a slightly African looking girl with bushy red hair, whose name Ted had already forgotten, dropping down between Ted and Scorpius. "Ted Lupin, right?" she said, turning to him, "I'm Rose Granger-Weasley, pleased to meet you." Ted smiled at her, "likewise."

"So I heard a rumor about your mutation," Rose went on, "Is it true that you can change into anything you want?" Ted was a little taken aback by her straightforwardness, but quickly composed himself and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Would you like to see?" Rose nodded eagerly, "yes please," she said. Ted looked around a little, and then closed his eyes and changed into a perfect copy of the man he thought was named Geoffrey Weasley, or something like that, the only difference being that he kept his blue hair. Rose's mouth fell open in shock, but her expression quickly changed to a manic grin, "That's brilliant!" she said, "Can you just change into other people or can you just change your features randomly? And can you also change into women? And what about little children? Or very old people?" she ranted. Teddy laughed and began answering her questions.

…

Ted was sat in one of the large and comfy living room chairs, looking at the older people who were sat around him expectantly. The messy-haired man he remembered as Harry cleared his throat and began speaking softly, "The order of the phoenix started as an organization for mutant rights, protesting against anti-mutant laws, making people aware of the fact that mutants are also just people. All of that changed when Tom Riddle, better known as lord Voldemort, inherited his father's title. You see, Voldemort's father was a lord with severe political influence, some would even dare say he was more powerful than the prime minister. Voldemort used that power to fight against mutants, he made anti-mutant laws and organized anti-mutant demonstrations. But that's not the only thing he did, he organized attacks on mutants and their families, murdered hundreds of them… And he always gets away with it." Teddy took a moment to comprehend what Harry just told him, this man, this 'Voldemort' was responsible for the death of his parents! Because of him, Teddy was now an orphan. Because of him, mutants had to hide and be scared to go outside. Because of him, mutants couldn't live normal lives… Teddy was overwhelmed by a sudden surge of hatred he felt for the man, this man who had turned Teddy's life into a trainwreck within seconds, all he wanted was to go find him right now and put a bullet through his head. His own thoughts scared him, he had never despised some, truly wanted someone dead as much as he wanted Tom Riddle dead… Voldemort was going to pay for what he'd done.

…

Teddy's mind was still in a dark place as he hugged Hugo, Rose, and Victoire goodbye. He quietly watched them leave the house. After the door had closed behind them he ascended the stairs and walked into the guest room he was allowed to stay in. He didn't even bother changing, he just dropped down onto the bed and was asleep within seconds.

(A/N)

And? What did you think?

Leave a review below and maybe, just maybe, I'll get the next chapter up before the end of the week.

(no promises though)


End file.
